


I Already Know

by jawwwek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Hyuuga Drama, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruhina Kiss, Naruto One-shot, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neji Mentioned, Post Naruto the Last Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawwwek/pseuds/jawwwek
Summary: Naruto and Hinata discuss their futures over ramen.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something that came out of my brain on a random Tuesday evening. I hope you enjoy!

Even after 11pm, the village was still bustling. After the war, people took the liberty to celebrate more often than they were used to, and that did not exclude Naruto. Now that the Shinobi world knew peace, he could eat ramen as much as he wanted too, only, of course, after his study sessions with Iruka Sensei. Walking along the well-traveled roads of his hometown, the first thing he always looked to was the Hokage tower. His old sensei was now the Sixth Hokage, and that made him smile knowing he would always be so close by. 

The path to Ichiraku was straightforward to Naruto, at least. He would walk there, say hi to a bunch of the civilians he knew and didn’t know, and then go home. Some nights, he’d stop by the hospital to drop off a Dango or two to Sakura-chan. Other nights, he’d run into Hinata in front of the Hyuuga manor. She would often be playing with the children from the family, and it warmed Naruto’s heart to see her get along with the children so easily. He wondered whether Hinata was always this carefree, and he liked seeing her like that. 

“Hinata,” Naruto’s lips sounded without him realizing. The woman was sitting at one of the stools at Ichiraku. She seemed to be alone, but she seemed so comfortable sitting there with a pile of empty bowls next to her. 

“Oh, Naruto-kun,” a soft voice echoed. To Naruto, her voice was as sweet as syrup. He found himself asking her questions, lately, just to hear her talk. Ever since their last mission together, Naruto made it a point to see her every once in a while. However, since then, he hadn’t seen her in days. Even weeks now. 

“Naruto-kun?” 

“Oh, yeah?” Naruto stuttered, heat rushing to his cheeks as he pulled out his thoughts at how pretty Hinata looked in the lowlight of the stand. He walked over to sit next to her, the server immediately waving at him and understanding the future Hokage’s order.

“What’re you doing out so late?” Hinata asked. She slurped the remaining broth in her bowl and glanced up at him, pink brushed along her cheeks.

“I just finished my latest session with Iruka sensei today. Let’s just say, he seems to want me to be Hokage more than I do lately,” Naruto responded with a chuckle. 

Hinata’s eyes softened at his response. “He really cares about you, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s,” Naruto paused. He was looking down at his palms with a small grin on his face. “He’s really special to me.”

Hinata hummed. 

“Why are you here, Hinata?”

“Oh. I just couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about Neji-niisan, I guess,” Hinata placed her bill in front of her for the server as Naruto got his bowl. He was thinking he’d eat a little less tonight so he could walk her home. It was getting cold in the Leaf, and he wanted to make sure she was warm if she was thinking about such things this late at night.  
Naruto pursed his lips, encouraging her to continue, but she stayed quiet. Hinata wasn’t quite sure what to say next, but she didn’t want to talk about something so sad right now. Instead, she turned her body to face him.

“You know Hanabi is working with Tou-sama on future Hyuuga reforms. I’m really proud of her.”

“Yeah?” Naruto muttered his mouth already full of noodles. He was listening intently, though. Hinata brought up Neji and the Hyuuga’s reforms in the same sentence made his stomach feel uneasy. He remembered a long time ago, he promised Neji he’d make sure the Hyuuga branch didn’t abuse its power in the future. But now, he wasn’t sure what he would do. “That’s good, right? Are you a part of it too?”

“Yes and no,” Hinata sighed. “I want to help my family, but at the same time, I want nothing to do with those old traditions. Hanabi is still young and has the energy to understand what younger Hyuugas feel, but I’m not sure… We both have very different experiences in the family.”

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing then? You with your experiences and Hanabi with hers?”

Hinata glances back down, eyes trained on the whirlpool on Naruto’s sleeve. She immediately wondered what it would be like if she was never a Hyuuga, but before her brain could finish the thought, she shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s all very confusing right now, if I’m being honest, Naruto-kun. I think I still need to see…” She paused again, chewing on the inside of her mouth.

“See what?” Naruto asked, already finished with his first bowl, and starting his second. 

“See the Ninja world without being a Hyuuga. I think.”

“Oh.” Naruto lowered his chopsticks slowly, staring into the bowl. Immediately his thoughts went to his best friend, who was doing something similar now that the war was over. He had said to Naruto that he wanted to see the world in his own eyes and experience it for himself now that he knew everything he did. Naruto really wondered if Hinata could mean the same thing as Sasuke.

“I don’t know. Maybe if I can be independent of the clan for a little, I’ll understand what I want to do more. Hanabi’s a little different from me. She’s always been so sure of herself, sometimes I think it’s getting to her head,” Hinata giggled. 

Suddenly, Naruto didn’t feel as hungry as he was. He was still trying to work out Hinata’s words in his brain, trying to find a sense of similarity in them so he could comfort her about the journey ahead for her. “I think you’re sure of yourself,” he blurted out hastily.

Hinata made eye contact with him, confusion in her eyes letting Naruto know he needed to elaborate.

“Well, uh,” Naruto fumbled. “I’ve seen how you get. Especially during the war. You,” Naruto’s blush was getting stronger and stronger with each word. He was never nervous around Hinata, and hell, even after their last mission, he was able to keep himself composed enough. But now, with her looking up at him so directly into his eyes, he wasn’t sure what caught the words in his throat. “I think you’re sure of yourself. You never hesitate to protect those you love, and you never hesitate for the village. I think that’s something. At least for now,” Naruto trailed off.

Hinata offered the blushing man a sweet smile, feeling truly grateful for his words and what he was trying to say, even if he couldn’t really get it out of him. “Thank you, Naruto-kun. That means a lot.”

Naruto flashed her a bright smile before getting back to his food. “Of course.”

“I still want to know, though. I still want to know what it’s like to be free from these obligations. As I take on more missions with Kurenai Sensei, I think I’ll find more understanding.” Hinata held her gaze on Naruto. “I think she understands me. She always has, and now, unfortunately, even more than ever.”

Naruto finished his bowl, and gave Hinata a sincere nod. “Here, let me walk you home.”

“Huh? Aren’t you still hungry? You only had two bowls!”

“It’s alright. It’s almost midnight anyways. Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei would kill me if they knew I was out this late anyway,” he chuckled.

Hinata frowned at him, but nodded as the two sat up after Naruto paid his order. Together, they walked back towards the Hyuuga household. Hinata spoke more about what she was doing on a daily basis since the last of the trials ended. She told him how often she was seeing Sakura-chan now, helping her in the hospital with Ino. She told him about Team 10’s reunion and how Akamaru attacked Shino for letting out his bugs too often. She told him about Kurenai sensei, the new baby, and how often she helps babysit little Mirai. 

Naruto listened to every word, really. However, he was stuck on the closeness of their hands. One inch closer and they could be holding each other how he’d seen Sai and Ino do so often these days. Naruto liked the cold breaths he could see every time she spoke. He never gave winter the credit it deserved, but he never felt warmer than standing next to her during this season. 

“Naruto-kun? We’re here.”

“Huh? Oh.” Naruto had walked past the Hyuuga gate, and looked back at Hinata. He smiled sheepishly at her and jogged back. “Sorry. I was thinking a little too hard, you know. About Mirai-chan.”

Hinata giggled. “I know, I know. It’s very cute her first word was ‘cat’.” 

“Uhhh, yeah,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Very… cute.” He looked down at Hinata, the top of her head just made it up to his chin. When did he get so tall?

“Well, I should go inside. Thank you for walking me back, Naruto-kun. You’re always very kind to me.”

“It’s nothing!” He replied with a signature grin. “I’m just glad we got to talk. It’s been a while, yanno?” 

“Yeah… I’ll see you another time then.” Hinata turned, feeling a little down she wouldn’t be getting another kiss anytime soon. It’s been a while since the mission, but she still couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss they shared that day. She wished he--

“Hinata! Hinata?” Naruto spoke out again. “I, um…”

Hinata turned around, her eyebrows furrowed at Naruto. She watched him fumble again. His cheeks were turning bright red, from the cold or embarrassment, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was how cute he looked under the light of the moon. Who was she kidding? Why did he have to give her the kiss? 

Hinata stepped forward, using both hands to grab onto the collar of his jacket. “Whatever you’re going to say, it’s fine. I already know.” 

Naruto’s face flushed. The truth was he didn’t know what he was going to say, but he wanted what would happen next. 

Hinata pulled on his collar bringing their faces together. Being in that space with her, after so long, after so many thoughts of her lips, gave Naruto the confidence he needed. He softly reached for her cheek and guided her head towards him. Their lips touched gently at first in what felt like the most needed intimacy. Hinata sighed into the kiss, all her muscles relaxing into Naruto’s arms. He held her lower back while still grazing her cheek with the other hand. His softness felt so foreign but so familiar. Naruto pulled from the kiss but didn’t leave that space. He wanted to be close enough to feel her breath, white with the winter air. 

With a need she didn’t recognize in herself, Hinata moved her hands up onto Naruto’s shoulders, hands moving into his hair. The small action pushed their lips together once more and Hinata deepened their kiss. Their lips moved in synchronized words, saying how much this touch truly meant to each other. Each moment that passed allowed them to be closer to each other. The world passed them by as Hinata’s fingers played with soft blonde locks. 

Pulling apart to breathe, Naruto laughed. He laughed so fully that Hinata became confused. Being as close as they were, Naruto could sense the shift in her body language.  
“I'm sorry,” Naruto said, trying to die down his laughter. “It’s not you… I just have never felt so comfortable or happy in my whole life than right now with you.”

Hinata relaxed and eased into his arms, both now wrapped around her. “You’re my favorite too, Naruto-kun.”


End file.
